


Gabriel

by gothfoxx



Series: Hitting the ground before falling [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Pokemon - Freeform, time travle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her life is a series of moments just like everyone esle's so why does she feel like she is always falling.</p><p> </p><p>(this series is not complet and Smiles is acctually one of the last, sorry if that confuses or fustrates you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> at some point I'll figure out how to add the pictures.

While Lum was falling through time, space and dimensions. Pain filled her heart, she had left him. Bruce was being abandoned again, after trusting her she was hurting him all over again. She didn’t want to leave or be hurtled at light speed to who-knows-where. The damned Universe hated her; she knew it deep down in her blue blood that that was why it always made her life hell and now her hell was burning everyone.

With eyes shut to protect them from the flashes of light and color Luminescence didn’t notice a small creature coming closer. The blue-green being looked her up and down, this new thing in its environment seemed human but it had wings and antenna like zer. Once the human was closer the little being could see its visitor was shedding tears, humans did this from time to time of course but these tears were different. These tears held a prayer, “Please let me get back to him. Please don’t let me break my promise!”

Now the little creature wasn’t like any of the things that lived in the rift, no, this creature was a Celibi. A keeper of the events that happened in the wibbily wobbaly time lines of its world. Celibi didn’t know who ‘him’ was but zhe knew this human was not part of her world.

Luminescence was still crying when she felt a hand wipe away a tear and whisper from what seem to be everywhere, “I promise I’ll stay with you untill you can fulfill your promise.” 

With that the felling of weightlessness that came with the rift lessened and Lum was falling to a new world, all memories of the rift and the comforting voice vanished but she wasn’t as sad anymore something whispered in her heart; She was going to see her love again, fuck the Universe and its hate!

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave kudos or comments, I can't get better if I don't know whats wrong.


End file.
